


【德哈】抢婚

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *无意义速打，脑残对话体*极度ooc*不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	【德哈】抢婚

罗恩求哈利一件事。

罗恩：“帮了我我这个忙，你就是我世界上最好的朋友。”

哈利：“？我本来就是你世界上最好的朋友。”

罗恩：“我还有赫敏。”

哈利：“她不是你未婚妻吗？”

罗恩：“……是。”

哈利：“所以我不管怎样都是你最好的朋友。”

哈利：“反正我是不可能帮你去求马尔福把场地让给你们的。”

他顿了一下：“不然人家会误会我要去抢婚。”

哈利：“我一点也不想去抢婚。”

事情缘起于罗恩和赫敏的婚礼日期。两个人都是大忙人，尤其是新娘赫敏，一个恨不得直接在魔法部办公室一边开会一边把婚礼给办了的工作狂。他们选时间选了半天，最后挑挑拣拣好不容易定下唯一可行的一个周末，可当罗恩去预定自己心仪的场地时，却被告知这个时间早已被预定。

罗恩用上自己毕生的搭讪功力外加一滴福灵剂，才终于从场地的工作人员嘴里套出预定的客人正是马尔福。

“马尔福？”罗恩大惊失色，“他要结婚了？”

“不好意思。”工作人员意识到自己失误，“这是客人的私隐我们不能透露。”

罗恩：“他不是应该去大教堂结婚吗？为什么要跟我抢这个小宴会厅？”

工作人员：“抱歉这是客人的私隐我们不能透露。”

罗恩：“但是只要他肯改时间我就可以定这一天吧？”

工作人员：“嗯……道理是这样没错。”

罗恩：“好，他会跟你改的。”

罗恩扭头就去找自己在这个世界上最好的朋友——兼马尔福的前男友——哈利·波特。

哈利在听完罗恩的消息后出现一段长时间的静默，长到罗恩甚至开始怀疑世界是不是被施了时间停止魔法时，哈利突然开口：

“你们别结婚了，你看我当个单身汉多开心。”

罗恩噗通一下抱住了世界上最好的朋友的大腿：“你没了马尔福还有牛尔福龙尔福羊尔福，可我没了女神赫敏我就要孤苦终老了哥们儿！”

哈利：“那你换个场地。”

罗恩：“这个场地是我们预算中最好的选择了！”

哈利：“那你……”

罗恩：“两张明年魁地奇世界杯赛的一等座票！我自己不去也保证帮你搞到票！”

哈利：“……”

哈利：“说好了，我只是帮你忙，绝对不是去抢婚。”

德拉科·马尔福——毕业后专职于继承家业富少爷，哈利分手了三个月的前任男友。

他开门的时候有一瞬间的惊讶，然后立刻就恢复淡定，斜靠在门框上视线向下盯着哈利。

德拉科：“是谁说的这辈子再也不想见到我的？”

“那是你……”哈利下意识就要吵，可他转念一想今天的目的，就把剩下的话咽了下去。

他扶扶脸上的眼镜，试图用最官方的语气：“我来找你谈一场交易。”

德拉科有趣地打量着他：“什么交易？”

哈利：“你换个结婚场地，我保证不砸了你的婚礼。”

“结婚场地？”德拉科愣了一下，接着又马上反应过来：“怎么了波特？对我余情未了要抢婚？”

哈利：“你想太多了，我只是看不得女孩上当受骗。”

德拉科咧嘴一笑：“别担心，阿斯托利亚知道我喜欢男的，她找我结婚也不过是家族联姻，说好了我帮她管公司她就不管我。”

哈利一愣，连女方名字都能脱口而出那结婚肯定是真的。

哈利：“你们就不能找个大教堂什么的吗？”

德拉科：“我又不信教我为什么要找教堂？”

哈利：“……总而言之为什么一定要在那个小宴会厅里结婚？！”

德拉科眼睛一眯，双手抱在胸前：“波特，不如你先告诉我……你有何目的？”

哈利：“……”

哈利：“赫敏他们那一天想用这个场地结婚……”

德拉科“啪”的一声关上了门。

哈利找上自己世界上最好的朋友罗恩。

哈利：“我尽力了，你还是别结婚了。”

罗恩一下子扑到了好友的脚下：“不——！错过这一天，赫敏肯再抽出一天跟我结婚就不知道是何年何月了，你忍心看见我一辈子孤苦终老吗？”

刚分了三个月手的哈利：“忍心。”

罗恩：“你不能自己被马尔福甩了就看不得人家幸福快……”

哈利：“请注意措辞，是我甩的他。”

罗恩：“但你念念不忘……”

哈利：“没有。”

罗恩：“昨天还在偷翻他的新闻……”

哈利：“不可能。”

罗恩：“你去搅黄他的婚礼，你拿人我拿场地不是一举两得的大喜事吗？”

哈利：“……”

哈利：“你给我记住，我是为了你才去的。”

罗恩：“好好好，随便你怎么说。”

哈利再一次去到马尔福庄园，而这一次，德拉科把他邀请进了家里。

看到熟悉的客厅时哈利心中百感交集，三个月前他还在这里和德拉科亲昵，三个月后德拉科就要和其他人结婚。不管这婚是真是假，总之哈利就是不舒服。

坐在沙发上，家养小精灵客气地端上一杯热茶，哈利看着对面的德拉科，最终还是开口道：

“你……你就一定要结这个婚吗？”

德拉科勾着嘴角看着他：“也不一定，一份完善的商业合同也可以满足我和阿斯托利亚各自的需要。”

哈利：“那你……”

德拉科：“可是我也没有不结婚的理由。”

哈利：“你这个混……”

德拉科：“除非你给我一个满意的答案。”

哈利：“……”

哈利：“你不应该对自己的婚姻如此儿戏？”

德拉科面无表情。

哈利：“不方便你以后交男朋友？”

德拉科眉毛一挑。

哈利：“你要是生小孩了以后怎么跟孩子解释你和他妈妈的关系啊？”

德拉科长腿交叉，翘起二郎腿。

哈利：“……其实我想不到什么不让你结婚的理由。”

德拉科一声冷笑，站起来就要离开。

哈利：“等一下等一下，我说实话……”

他连忙扑上去扯住德拉科的衣角。

哈利：“我不愿意我不肯我不高兴……凭什么一个凭空冒出来的女人就能嫁给你！”

德拉科转身盯着他：“那你凭什么管？”

哈利：“凭……凭……”

他干脆一把抓住德拉科的衣领，抬头吻了上去。

哈利：“凭你是我的老公！”

第二天哈利一大早从马尔福庄园离开后，就直接去了罗恩家。

赫敏恰好还没上班，哈利一进门就给两位好友宣布了好消息。

“德拉科把场地让出来啦！”

罗恩眼色还没来得及使过去，赫敏就一愣：“嗯？你才知道吗？不是上周罗恩去找他的时候他就答应了吗？”

哈利脚下一绊差点没摔在地上。

他眼睛一眯，目光如炬地瞪向罗恩。

罗恩迅速躲到未婚妻身后：“他说他租那个场地就是为了搞个盛大的场面向你求复合，如果我能让你和他复合，那个场地他直接送给我！”

罗恩伸出一个头：“费用他全包！”

哈利：“那魁地奇世界比赛的票……”

罗恩：“他报销。”

罗恩：“不过反正肯定也是你们两个人去。”

哈利又气冲冲地回到马尔福庄园里。

专职富少爷竟然还没下床，哈利离开的时候他是什么姿势，现在依然是什么姿势地靠在床上。

哈利双手插腰：“那个阿斯什么利什么亚到底是谁？”

德拉科眉毛一挑知道事情已经败露，他勾起嘴角：“公司的关系户实习生，每天都在为怎么逃避继承上亿家产而苦恼。”

哈利：“让她走。”

德拉科：“已经走了，毕竟还要回去继承上亿的家产。”

他伸手把哈利用力一拉，转身把人压在自己的怀里。

德拉科：“何况我怎么可能在那种小地方结婚？至少也是圣保罗大教堂……你要是喜欢那里的话，我们倒是可以提前预定。”

哈利眼睛一瞪：“谁要跟你结婚？”

德拉科的手早已经伸进他的衣服里：“那是谁昨晚一声又一声地叫老公的……”

——FIN——


End file.
